Naruto: Badd ass overlord in the making
by Satsujinki Nanaya
Summary: A story taken from an idea of Challenger a Makai kingdom and the two disgaea games crossed with Naruto.When Kyuubi attacked Zetta ended on the scene and after being attacked obliterated it,Minato thinking Zetta a menace for Konoha sealed him in Naruto


Yo guys rosa here on the news as you can see here I am with a new story for you all this was brought to you by an idea of Challenger a crossover between Makai kingdom the two Disgaea and Naruto pariring will be Naruto with a REALLY huge harem composed of almost all Disgaea and Makai kingdom girls . The setting will be in the Disgaea universe starting from chapter 1, and so without more blabbering I bring you the result of Challenger's idea taken shape.

DISCLAIM: As always I don't own nothing so nobody can sue me nyaha !

"Yo" talking

'Drop dead' thinking

"_**I'm an ominous entity fear me" **_spirit\entity\etc talking

'_**I am too cool to associate with the likes of you' **_spirit\entity\etc thinking

"**haahhahahaha !!" **shouting

Prologue

'Well isn't today a great day to be the Hokage' thought Namikaze Minato fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no sato whilst studying some scrolls on the desk in front of him 'I mean whay the hell should the Kyuubi appear and attack the village without a motivation, sigh Minato you just had to accept this damned job you just couldn't be happy as a jounin known in all the villages. Noo you thought the hat was cool and decided to accept, well here you are dealing with this you really dug your grave with your own hands this time not to mention Kushina had to go in labor precisely this day talk about bad timing'.

Minato groaned and started massaging the bridge of his nose then aloud said "As a Nara would say troublesome why can't I find a way to stop that god-damned fox I thought that with it being as tall as the Hokage monument a little speed would be the key but no the thing had to be almost as fast as me resilient to most jutsu and capable to create tsunamis or destroy a mountain with a swipe of that flea infested tails not to mentions that it leaks killer intent like it was water, but the icing is this the fox is an energy construct so it is practically unstoppable" shouting the last part Minato trowed all the scrolls on the desk on the floor then falling on a chair with a sigh cradling his head in his arms. Minato stayed in that position for some time till he sensed something hitting him on his foot attracting his attention, picking the scroll up the blonde opened it and started skimming the contents "Hmm these are my notes of sealing so that's where they where " wondered aloud the Hokage after some time of reading the blonde man's eyes widened and with a grim smile mused "Shiki fuuin huh it seems this is the only way to do this … but where I could find a newborn bay to make this work ?".

The moment Minato stopped talking a ninja bursted trough the door and started talking immediately "Hokage-sama I bring you news your wife Kushina-sama has gone onto labor and gave birth to an healthy baby boy …. but there where some complications and Kushina-sama died of blood loss I'm sorry Hokage-sama we couldn't do nothing" Minato was visibly crushed by the news his eyes expressing a sorrow only an husband could have for his dead wife and some tears made way on his face but pulling a strong front Minato spoke "I see I thank you for informing me and if I could ask can you bring my son to me ?" the ninja nodded and disappeared to comply to the favor leaving Minato alone to grieve "So this is how it will end huh not only without a mother but without a father too I'm sorry my son" whispered the man.

Near Konoha battle against Kyuubi

Death hung heavily in the air as many shinobi fought bravely against the strongest of the biiju or tailed beast , man after man launched jutsu weapons or simply his own body to try to stall or kill the mighty beast but every attempt being thrown back almost effortless by the fox. Many others died crushed by the fox pawns or tails or burned to ashes but still this man fought on to protect what was dear to them their home and their families , "Don't stop fighting back" yelled an injured shinobi "Stall it till Hokage-sama arrives" continued the man launching toward the beast to renew the assault his example followed by many others but the fox still stood growling and attacking back with much ferocity crushing many lives as it they where mere flies.

Suddenly on a cloud of smoke appeared a toad catting a blue jacket and a shirasaya smoking a pipe on the toad a blonde man wearing a white coat with flames at the bottom could be seen carrying a bundle with him, his appearance caused a wave of relief on Konoha forces that cheered his arrive "Hokage-sama is here" yelled a shinobi "Now we can finally defeat this monster so attack it without pause don't stop hitting it the lives of all of Konoha are in our hands" this caused a roar of approval and the defenders to attack with everything they had but all they obtained was to cause the fox to chuckle darkly and proclamate with a deep voice **"So it seems we have a wannabe hero here well then pathetic human come here and be crushed by a superior life form like your role should be"**.

The toad's right eye twitched and in a loud and booming voice said "**I don't know you Minato but I would love to teach a lesson to this arrogant flea bag" **Minato replied with a short "You red my thoughts precisely bunta", "My fellow shinobi you fought well and I congratulate you in stalling the beast but now I will ask you all to leave because now it's my turn as a Hokage to protect my village and I assure you I will not let Kyuubi win so leave and leave the rest to me" spoke Minato with confidence making all the shinobis present comply to his orders and leave the battlefield. The two adversaries fixated their glares one on the other tensing the muscles and observing their opponent every move chakra was gathered and mental strength was drawn upon, the fox and the Hokage tensed prepared for trow the first attack when all was interrupted by the appearance of a sort of portal from where an object passed trough and fell to the earth.

The portal closed immediately and the object was revealed to be a book a red book by it's appearance; but all abaout the book was forgotten when Kyuubi's pawn crushed the zone where the book was "**What is the problem human that you let yourself be distracted so easily?** **May it be fear of challenging my might" **taunted the fox. Every response Minato could give was halted when an explosion of power trowed Kyuubi's pawn off right where it crushed the book and suddenly a voice full of power boomed "**Who dares try to attack the most bad ass overlord of the universe ?" **then said voice was revealed to belong to the book apparently a book with a face on his cover, apparently a living breathing book.

Said book then glared at Kyuubi producing an aura of power that easily dwarfed that of the fox and then spoke "**Pathetic being you who are so weak dare attack me ? Pay for your insolence and begone zetta beam !" **with this the book launched a ray that at contact with the fox obliterated it leaving behind absolutely nothing. Minato was speechless and gawked at the book that was occupied bragging on his strength "Bunta"asked the blonde man "Did a talking book just easily obliterated the Kyuubi strongest of the biiju ?" **"As much as I would like to tell you you're mad it would seem so gaki"** replied Gamabunta boss of the summon toads with eyes wide as a saucer.

Minato recollected and then explained "regardless this .. book is still a potential harm to Konoha so I will go with the original plan" then started doing hand seals at a fast rate "Goodbye Bunta and Naruto my son … forgive me for what I'm about to do FUUIN JUTSU: SHIKI FUUIN" with the completion of the jutsu an ominous entity appeared behind Minato the shinigami in all his dark glory stuck his and trough a blue type of energy in the form of Minato,probably his soul, and said hand erupted by Minato's stomach taking the book of surprise while in his bragging the shinigami took the struggling soul and as per the stipulation of the jutsu sealed it in the newborn stomach.

Completed the deed the shinigami took minato's soul and ate it then disappearing from the mortal plane altogether, Minato with his last strength watched his son lovingly and then murmured "Grow strong Naruto but know that I and your mother will always watch you goodbye" and with this last words Minato Namikaze fourth Hokage of Konoha known as the Kiiroi Senkou drew his last breath with loving word towards his legacy on earth his son Naruto. Gamabunta deposited father and son on the earth and then with theese words "**Goodbye gaki you did a great thing today you are truly an hero"**disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the retired Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi to find the dead man and his son starting the mourning for a great hero but this man in a moment of defiance caused by his almost blind trust of his village did a thing that will change the course of little Naruto's life.

Several hours later Konoha's plaza

"people of Konoha" shouted Sarutobi at the amassed village "I bring you good news the Kyuubi has been defeated" cue cheering and happiness "However" continued the aged leader "Minato for stopping the beast did the ultimate sacrifice and gave his life to stop the Kyuubi to seal it in a newborn baby and now I bring you the boy Naruto Uzumaki". And here the error that Sarutobi did is he presented Naruto and revealed his fate thinking that the population would have hailed him as a hero, but unfortunately it was not the case "Kill the boy till we can" "let's kill it before Kyuubi escapes" "He is nothing but a demon" where the cries of the people that not so kindly asked for the innocent boy life. And so on this fateful day the life of one Naruto Uzumaki started a life full of hardships and hate some of it caused by a too trustful man who could not see the negative point in the village that he led.

Well here we are with the prologue of Naruto:Bad ass overlord in the making so don't hesitate to review for telling me what do you think so far but know that I'm already working on the first chapter but don't know when I will be able to end it. Well thats all so rosa signing out for now.

My apologies to everyone that found the fact that i attached all the words without separing them messy and difficult to read so i hope these adaptation works better for everyone,again i apologize but culmping all that i write together it's sorta an habit of mine but i will try to not do it so till the next chapter bye oh and tell me if it works better now


End file.
